This invention relates generally to an and apparatus for making candles which have multi-colored wax throughout the thickness of the candle and the wax is applied thereto in a decorative manner. Candle making has traditionally utilized molds of varied shape and complexity, such as those of Davis"" U.S. Pat. No. 3,724,982, Berman""s U.S. Pat. No. 3,752,433. In order to vary the color patterns of the candle, prior art has been limited to surface treatment, such as in Putzer""s U.S. Pat. No. 3,867,173, and the exterior of the candle could only be decoratively constructed by means of an elaborate mold, such as Violet""s U.S. Pat. No. 3,974,996. These devices and methods limit the artistic expression of the maker.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide the artist, candle maker, with an apparatus to employ a method to create candles of various external shapes and multiple colors, wherein the color extends through the radius of the candle, which candle can be formed in a single step without a mold.
The preferred embodiment of the apparatus, Water Candle Box, is comprised of one or more heated wax reservoirs, suspended above a water bath, to which the heated wax is selectively supplied by heated wax supply tubes. The water bath is maintained at a temperature to control the time of setting of the wax to enable the selected decorative design to form. Within the water bath is a base plate, upon which the heated wax collects, affixed to the top of a base plate holder capable of being moved in three dimensions within the water bath either by direct or remote manipulation through a waterproof sleeve extending from the outside of a water proof box containing the water bath via a waterproof gasket. The heated wax may be formed around a small core candle or merely around a wick, stretched from the center of the base plate to the end of an arm directly above, supported by a vertical shaft originating from the side of the base plate. As the process is completed under water, the risk of air pockets in the wax build-up is eliminated.